bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Graft in the Girl
The Graft in the Girl is the twentieth episode of the first season of Bones. Summary Booth and Brennan visit a hospital to give a briefing to Cullen, who is at his daughter's bedside. After quizzing by Brennan, Cullen shows her x-rays which reveal that the bone in Amy's leg is from a sixty-year-old man rather than the 25-year old that it was supposed to come from. In addition, the bone is cancerous and the cancer has been passed on to Amy. After discussing the results with Cullen, Cullen calls the team off the case, as the FBI is not his personal police force. Montenegro enhances some of Amy's artwork using a computer. Booth and Brennan visit a lab called Biotech only to find that the company had been disbanded for years. They confront Dr. Ogden's assistant, who reveals the name of a donor who got a transplant at the same time as Amy, and it turns out that the donor had died of lung cancer several months ago. The investigators find a man who had accepted a bribe to move people up on the transplant list, but he claims to be uninvolved. Through a computer search, they find several more transplant recipients / victims. That makes the case a serial killing and thus subject to FBI jurisdiction, and Cullen approves the team taking the case over. Attempting to identify the original cancer victim, Montenegro reconstructs an image of the 60-year old male. They narrow it down to three states, and then to West Virginia, and then to three specific men. Members of the team exhume one man and discover that another was cryogenically frozen, leaving a final candidate. Booth and Brennan visit the widow who claims to know nothing of the issue and refuses to give a sample of her husband's ashes. They next suspect the funeral home. They visit the funeral home, where the director also claims to know nothing and denies ever cremating the man. They return with a warrant, where Brennan realizes that the showroom used to be a work area. Taking dust particles from inside the air vents, they find remains of several bodies. They bring the mortician in for interrogation. Cullen snaps and attempts to assault the mortician, and is restrained by Booth. Brennan then visits Dr. Ogden's assistant again, where it is revealed that she had done the bone cutting. Despite catching the bad guys, they remain unable to do anything for Amy so Montenegro sets up a virtual-reality system to allow Amy to virtually visit the Louvre, something she has wanted to do for a long time. Cast Main Cast * Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel * Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz * Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne * Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin * Zack Addy - Eric Millegan Guest Cast *Sam Cullen - John M. Jackson *Amy Cullen - Alexandra Krosney *Julia Cullen - Kathleen Mary Carthy *Dr. Peter Ogden - Mark Harelik *Alexandra Combs - Sumalee Montano *Maddie Hastings - Katie Mitchell *Nick Martin - Matt Winston *Dr. Ken Ralston - Paul Keeley Featured Music *"See the Sun" - Pete Murray *"The Dumbing Down of Love" - Frou Frou *"Born" - Over the Rhine *"Cumulus" - Imogen Heap Notes Quotes I don't know what that means External Links Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes